Collaborating Using Twitter
Interesting Content- Twitter is an online social networking service that enables users to send and read short 140-character messages called "tweets". Registered users can read and post tweets, but unregistered users can only read them. Hernandez Budget problems explained on Twitter (Stephanie Islas) '''On twitter, big companies use trending hash-tags to their benefit in order for people to see them. In these instances sometimes the employees forget to double check why these hash-tags are trending. Often times they can be offensive and hilarious. This article presents the failures of these companies, and a couple other failing moments. Gonzalez A Tweet is an expression of a moment or idea. It can contain text, photos, and videos. Millions of Tweets are shared in real time, every day. Hua Fun Fact about Twitter is that its original name was "Twttr," and later was changed to Twitter. Huynh Twitter has been a popular form of social media. It only took 3 years, 2 months and 1 day to get to the billionth tweet. That's 2,341,921 tweets a day on average. Lien Useful for quick updates including "live-tweeting" of breaking news . Lee In order to make stay competitive with other social media site twitter now will allow its users to private message each other. So not only will it be a way to share what you are doing but also a way to connect with others as well. ☀http://bits.blogs.nytimes.com/2015/04/20/twitter-expands-direct-messaging/?_r=0 Lasure Funny Content Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice is a DC comic book movie that will be coming out in 2016. The teaser trailer was released a few days ago. Twitter had some funny pictures in response to the trailer. Thought this particular one was pretty cool. Gutierrez Check out @CatFoodBreath's Tweet: https://twitter.com/CatFoodBreath/status/591348132971155456?s=09 JOHNSON Jimmy Kimmel presents mean tweets where celebrities are shown tweets about them. Often times they can be incredibly offensive or harsh, but it is the honest opinions of the public. Gonzalez While some people share what they are doing with their lives, others share ads or mini commercials to advertise their own home products, introducing "con tacon para el mas cabron". Gutierrez I wish...Tina from Bob's Burger's suggest one way to pay for schoolhttps://twitter.com/tinatbh/status/591305312893849604 Glorioso "President Andrew Jackson's pet parrot was kicked out of Jackson's funeral for cursing."-UberFactshttps://twitter.com/UberFacts/status/591274705866399744 Gomez "What Did I Just Read/See" Free Sprinkles Cupcakes with the code of the day. Follow @sprinkles Lin https://mobile.twitter.com/iTunesTrailers new Star Wars trailer. Hall Family Feud Lach Do you still remember this year's Oscar? '''Ellen DeGeneres' Oscar selfie continues to break records. The talk show host and comedian wanted her photo with celebrities Bradley Cooper, Jennifer Lawrence, Brad Pitt, Meryl Streep and more to be the most-retweeted picture of all time, a feat it achieved in just one hour. Li Video clip: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GsSWj51uGnI #iwishmyteacherknew A teacher uses twitter #(hashtag) to share what she has learned from doing this lesson with her class and encourages other teachers to do the same. Huertahttps://twitter.com/hashtag/iwishmyteacherknew Twitter is a common medium for social activism. By linking popular phrases by using a pound sign (# or hashtag), you can easily scroll through many people's experiences. For example, recent popular activist hashtags include #BlackLivesMatter, #YesAllWomen, and #GunReform. Hamilton Funny TweetH Step 1 : "Tweet like no one is following you" Step 2 : Delete account once you get angry followers Garcia Category:My favorite moment about Twitter